Akaiyoru Working!
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: Title may change - Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata aswell as Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kisame all go work at a place called Akaiyoru! It all started when the girls parents told them they need to start working and they found the perfect workplace. Sakura and Ino go to the same Gakkou and your favourite Naruto character may appear as a guest customer! Anko and Kakashi might hit off!


**A/N: Hai-hai! I had this story for a long time! It's a 'Working' story, meaning the characters in the story would go to work and a bit of their Gakkou life will be included in the some parts of the story. This one focuses on my Akatsuki couple! - who said Kisame doesn't suit Hinata. Trust the love of the blue haired ones! I love the two together and no. No, to those who say Itachi would suit better with Hinata than Kisame, Itachi is a human. Well, Kisame is a human too, just with an unexplained Shark Skin, and those spiky teeth... all the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _(**Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist**) have them.**

**28/08. Wr 29/08**

These age and Characters might change:

Hinata- 15  
Sakura Ino Tenten - 16  
Hidan - 17  
Sasori Deidara- 18  
Kisame - 19  
Manager: Anko - 25 , Other Shop Manager: Kakashi, Gai  
Other workers: SHIRANAI!

Other workers will be included and most characters will appear as customers. The Manager and Other Shop Manager may be changed, I have feeling that they suit and some that say they should go.

I might no even include the managers in the story! - Gomenne!

Yes. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai, Neji, Lee (Rii - is a Japanese name), Gai, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Iruka, Orochimaru, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi(/Obito is separate character), Pain/Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kages and Jinchuuriki will appear (maybe not Yagura and Utakata)

_**Story takes place:** **1**__**)** **Sasori**, **Deidara**, **Kisame** already work there at a family restaurant for over a year or two and the **others join later on**. _**2)** A new family Restaurant has been built and needs employees. **Sakura** and the rest of the workers join. _WHICH ONE? SHOULD I MAKE THEM SEPERATE STORIES OR CHAPTERS!? Guess I'll go with the **first option** and possibly the second for a seperate story._

**Kitsuki: Hoshirou says sorry~!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Akaiyoru Working!**

A Cherry-blossom hair coloured girl was walking across the road until her one of her pocket started vibrating. The girl put her hands in her pocket, picking out her cell. "Ino is it?" asking who was calling her.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Ino screamed at her. "Why what happened?" Sakura questioned her friend.

"I'm all alone at work and the room I am in got locked and now I'm shut in," Ino started sobbing. Sakura sweatdropped, "Okay, I'm close by. I'll be there in a few minutes." Sakura told the blonde and remembering something, "Anyways you are the one who ran off after the Gakkou closed off. Ino gave a sly giggle.

**XxX**

Sakura entered through the backdoor door of her workplace. "Ma, Akaiyoru sure is full today. Oh yeah, Ino is still locked in," walking over to the dressing room and unlocked the door, until a shadow leapt at her. "I was so scared Sakura!" Ino exclaimed to her whilst being held.

Deidara walking pass noticed a Ino being held Princess-style by Sakura. Hidan coming from the opposite direction in a happy mood, "Oh. So there was someone in there," Hidan said scratching his head. A vein appeared on Deidara's head, "Teme! You made me lock the door on her!" he shouted as he punched the grey-haired worker.

Hidan rubbing the bump on his head, "Itte. When I checked there was no-one there!", Ino hit Deidara. "Why me!?" Deidara wondering why the Platinum yellow had scratched him.

"You were the one who locked me in, and when one of you guys came in I thought you were lookin' for a snoop!" Ino shrieked at them while breathing heavily and a devilish look to her face.

They heard the door open. "I'm here.." Tenten said looking around and noticed the two men on the floor and her two best friends in a stand-and-carry. "What happened? ... actually doesn't matter," the long brown haired girl walked over to the dressing room and and went in to change.

Ino got up from Sakura who went into change and blocked the door from Deidara and Hidan, "Grrr...". They both looked at her as Ino got her kitty fingers out and was ready to attack.

A red-haired man walked over to see what the problem was. Sasori looked to see his friends on the floor and an Ino ready to scratch. "Just stop that racket..." he told them and walked away to continue cooking.

Sakura and Tenten got out from the room and walked with Ino. "Let's see.. let's see," the three of them looking at the schedule to see who is doing what shift today.

"I'm in the kitchen cooking today," Sakura told them. "Uhmm... I'm on counter work today with _that_ yellow haired one." Ino smiling and folding her hands. Tenten sighed, "I'm on cashier work with Hidan..." Tenten told them and putting her hand on her chin, _'Should I call him -Kun? -San? ... ah-moh! Hidan only!'_

Ino pointed at the counter area (which is where they have a wall with a _open_ window-shaped block in the front of the counter and the counter behind for them to work on and on the sides, shelves with crockery - plates and such. So they can hand the orders to the waiters and waitresses.)

Tenten walked over to the cashier area. Hidan walking next to her, "Pleasure to work with you today Tenten as he smiled at her," Tenten looked at him and blushed. "Uh.. Sono yorokobi _(It's a pleasure)_!"

Kisame (human skin or shark skin) had walked over to the counter handing the order sheet for a table to Deidara, as he walked off to serve drinks.

Deidara scrolled down the list, "I have to give this to Sasori. Ino, Table Six wants two Maid Parfaits." He told her before handing it. Ino looked around until Deidara came back, "You make the parfait!" She shouted at Deidara.

Deidara grabbed her cheeks and pulled them while squidging them together, "Maid-janeiyo! _I'm not a maid_." letting go of Ino's cheek. Ino, with tear-spheres on her eye line - blushing and rubbing her cheeks, _'He touched me! His hands were so warm.. it felt.. so good' _her head popped red with fumes.

"Daijoubu?" Deidara looked at her as her face was all red, Ino turned to see that his face was _so_ close to hers. "Betsu ni. Doumo... _I'm fine. Thanks..._" Ino 'hmphed' him and looked away.

**XxX In the Kitchen XxX**

Sasori icing the cake for the birthday of a customer, asked Sakura to get the strawberry toppings. "Hai hai." Sakura replied


End file.
